SpongeBob SquarePants in Dalagary/List of episodes that aired in Dalagary
The following is a list of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes that aired in Dalagary on a multi-network (Nickelodeon, TV2 (2005-2012), RTL Klub, and Comedy Central Family). Season 1 # Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (August 5, 2002) # Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (October 8, 2002) # Jellyfishing/Plankton! (October 22, 2002) # Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (September 20, 2002) # Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (October 14, 2002) # Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (October 25, 2002) # Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam (October 16, 1999) # Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots (September 2, 2002) # Nature Pants/Opposite Day (October 28, 2002) # Culture Shock/F.U.N. (October 29, 2002) # MuscleBob BuffPants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (November 1, 2002) # The Chaperone/Employee of the Month (November 4, 2002) # Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (October 31, 2002) # SB-129/Karate Choppers (March 13, 2003) # Sleepy Time/Suds (March 20, 2003) # Valentine's Day/The Paper (March 27, 20003 # Arrgh!/Rock Bottom (April 3, 2003) # Texas/Walking Small (April 10, 2003) # Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula (April 1, 2003) # Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (April 23, 2003) Season 2 # Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off (March 1, 2004) # Something Smells/Bossy Boots (March 2, 2004) # Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy (March 3, 2004) # Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs (March 4, 2004) # Wormy/Patty Hype (March 5, 2004) # Grandma's Kisses/Squidville (March 8, 2004) # Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime (March 9, 2004) # Christmas Who? (December 25, 2002) # Survival of the Idiots/Dumped (March 10, 2004) # No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (March 11, 2004) # Pressure/The Smoking Peanut (March 12, 2004) # Shanghaied (March 15, 2004) # Gary Takes a Bath (March 15, 2004) # Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle (March 16, 2004) # The Secret Box/Band Geeks (March 17, 2004) # Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love (March 18, 2004) # Procrastination/I'm With Stupid (April 23, 2003) # Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown (April 21, 2003) # Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games (July 29, 2002) # Squid on Strike/Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (April 22, 2003) Season 3 # The Algae's Always Greener/SpongeGuard on Duty (July 30, 2003) # Club SpongeBob/My Pretty Seahorse (April 22, 2004) # Just One Bite/The Bully (November 12, 2002) # Nasty Patty/Idiot Box (August 29, 2002) # Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV/Doing Time (August 30, 2002) # Snowball Effect/One Krabs Trash (September 13, 2002) # As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? (August 1, 2003) # No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns (August 6, 2003) # Krab Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (August 5, 2003) # Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video (April 1, 2003) # Party Pooper Pants (November 1, 2004) # Chocolate with Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (November 4, 2004) # New Student Starfish/Clams (November 5, 2004) # Ugh (June 21, 2004) # The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean (June 22, 2004) # Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident (June 23, 2004) # Krabby Land/The Camping Episode (June 24, 2004) # Missing Identity/Plankton's Army (June 27, 2004) # The Sponge Who Could Fly (June 28, 2004) # SpongeBob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot (March 28, 2004) Season 4 # Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man (April 18, 2005) # The Lost Mattress/Krabs vs. Plankton (April 18, 2005) # Have You Seen This Snail? (April 19, 2005) # Skill Crane/Good Neighbors (April 19, 2005) # Selling Out/Funny Pants (April 20, 2005) # Dunces and Dragons (April 20, 2005) # Enemy In-Law/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (April 21, 2005) # Patrick SmartPants/SquidBob TentaclePants (April 21, 2005) # Krusty Towers/Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (April 22, 2005) # Chimps Ahoy/Ghost Host (April 22, 2005) # Whale of a Birthday/Karate Island (October 25, 2006) # All That Glitters/Wishing You Well (October 26, 2006) # New Leaf/Once Bitten (October 27, 2006) # Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck (July 16, 2007) # Squidtastic Voyage/That's No Lady (April 16, 2007) # The Thing/Hocus Pocus (April 17, 2007) # Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb (April 18, 2007) # Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies (April 19, 2007) # The Pink Purloiner (April 20, 2007) # Squid Wood (April 19, 2007) # Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum (May 7, 2007) Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 10 Category:Dalagary Category:Nickelodeon Category:MTV Category:TV2 Category:RTL Category:Comedy Central Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Children's television programs in Dalagary